


never tasted so sweet

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Saving all of time (again) means victory threesomes.





	never tasted so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> assume this takes place in canon, but in the au where behrad is on the team, nora/ray/nate are in an established trio
> 
> thanks fran for the prompt!

“You’re so stupid.” 

“That’s a weird way to say: thank you for saving the universe and the man that we love,” Nate replies.

Nate, who is very much alive (again). 

“At the cost of your life!”

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Oh, so there’s  _ a point _ !”

A little high on an adrenaline rush, and his brief stay on the other side. 

That brief moment where they had almost lost him. 

Nora’s trying to be okay with all of this, but about an hour ago one of her boyfriends had been possessed by a demon, while the other was throwing himself into a sucide mission. All the satanic nuns warnings about how  _ men  _ would be her downfall had never felt more real.

Sure, they’d done it.

Saved the day.

Been the great big heroes. 

In a typical Legends fashion.

Which was cool and great and okay maybe she was still stuck here as a  _ fairy godmother _ , and maybe later they would all have to deal with the trauma of dying or being in hell, but for now… For now they had won.

For now, they were all standing in Ray’s room - a room that really was all of  _ theirs  _ more often than not - pulling off the layers of a superhero costume, or a demonic suit, or something straight out of a fairy tale.

And for now - 

“Thank you,” Ray’s is soft compared to the way that Nate and Nora had been bickering moments before. Soft in a way that they both turn to give him their full attention. Can see the way he’s fumbling through undoing the buttons of the suit that that  _ demon _ forced him to wear. Seeming for a moment like an outsider in his own skin even though  _ he  _ is the only person that ever belongs there. 

It’s a feeling that Nora knows all too well. 

“Both of you,” Ray adds. “Thank you.” 

“Oh baby-”

“You gotta understand-

“You don’t need to-”

“I wouldn’t have been able to-”

“Thank us.”

“Live with myself if we hadn’t.”

And there it is.

What this all comes down to.

_ Love _ .

And the need to protect those that you love. 

No matter the cost.

She can see that Ray wants to talk about it, he’s still fumbling with his buttons. “Did he hurt you… I mean, other than…” Ray’s eyes flicker to Nate and then back to her. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Nora instists. “Not right now. What matters right now is getting you out of those clothes.” 

She needs him to feel comfortable. To feel safe.

So she steps forward to take the buttons from his fingers. Undoing the suit and the shirt underneath with hands that don’t shake. Determined to get him back to feeling like himself. 

They all deserve to feel like themselves right now. 

She’s so focused on Ray that she barely notices hands sweeping through the curls of her hair to take off her  _ tiara,  _ but when she looks up over her shoulder Nate is there with a smile on his face.

“Figured you could use some help too,  _ Princess _ .” 

“It’s fairy godmother actually.” 

“Doesn’t that mean we can call you mommy,” Nate teases.

“Dot Heywood didn’t raise you to be like this.” 

His face scrunches up in displeasure, even as he moves to unzip her gown, “Don’t mention my  _ mom  _ when I’m helping you get undressed.”

“You brought it up,” Nora insists. 

“There’s a difference between a  _ mommy  _ kink and my actual mother.” 

“And you’re continuing to bring it up. Makes me think you’ve got a mommy kink, Heywood.”

“I’m just saying! It’s normal! People have those!”

She rolls her eyes when Nate can see it, and drops the topic, turning back to Ray, and noticing the fond smile on his face. The way he looks between the two of them and just looks so happy. 

“What is it?” 

“I missed you two,” Ray says. 

Her eyes burn, tears that she’s been holding off for weeks threatening to spill, so instead she pushes up onto her tip toes and pulls Ray down into a kiss to distract herself from the urge to cry. 

Ray.

Here and real and really him, right before her eyes. 

“We’re barely functional without you,” Nora says, when she pulls back from him. “So you better promise to never leave us again.”

Ray holds up three fingers, “Scouts Honor, never again.”

It’s not a promise they can make.

Any of them really.

Not with the sort of lives that they’re living.

But for the moment it’s almost enough. 

_ Almost _ . 

Because they’re all in various states of undress and really there’s only one way this night could have ever ended. After all, a victory deserves  _ victory sex _ and after so long where they weren’t all themselves or together, it’s been too long. 

This time when she kisses Ray, it’s with purpose and intent, and her hands don’t hesitate to undo his pants and tug them down off of him. Ray gasps against her mouth at the movement and she can tell instantly that he is not unaffected by this turn of events. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to share,” Nate whines behind her, even though his lips are currently skimming against her bare shoulder blades, while his hands undo her bra. 

Nora pulls back from Ray to reply, “Again with the  _ mommy kink _ .” 

Nate makes an indignant noise, but Nora shuts him up a moment later by turning around and kissing him too. It’s only a little weird because while the two of them are brought together by their love of  _ Ray _ , it’s not as if either of them are oblivious to the attractiveness of the other. 

And when a moment later Nora is pulling Nate’s pants down, with the feeling of Ray pressing against her from behind, the gasp he makes against her lips is an echo of the one Ray had let out only moments before. 

She pulls back from kissing him too, “Both my boys, so needy without me here to take care of them.” 

Nate’s eyes are still shut with momentary pleasure, but his lips are mischievous when he replies in a teasing tone, “Thanks mommy.” 

“On second thought,” Nora replies, faux serious, “Why don’t you boys keep yourself busy, I suddenly have to do literally anyone else.”

“Don’t you mean  _ anything _ ,” Ray asks, his hands on her hips holding her in place, not allowing Nora to even jokingly slip away. 

“I said what I said, baby.” 

Ray laughs, which gives Nora just enough of an escape to wiggle out between them, and work on tugging off the rest of this far too elaborate costume.  _ This  _ better not become a permanent thing or she was going to lose her mind. 

When she finally gets the whole thing off, an olympic task in and of itself, and turns back to the boys, they have seemed to get with the program. It’s nice to watch for a moment, the natural rhythm that they have between the two of them. 

They’re kissing on the bed, making out really, with Nate pressed down into the sheets with Ray’s hand is against Nate’s cock, causing him to thrust his hips upwards every few moments and lose focus of his kisses gasping up against Ray instead.

The  _ view  _ is truly beautiful, and Nora finds her hand slipping down her body to find her own pleasure as she watches them. More than capable of getting herself off simply to the scene that the two men have made for her. 

Though she’s never been the type to just sit by and watch.

Especially not when a gasp of her own, brought on by seeking her own pleasure, draws the attention of two sets of hungry eyes. 

“Come here,” Ray says, his voice whining and wanting, and who is she to refuse him anything.

It’s always a little bit messy. A little uncoordinated with too many bodies and too many limbs, but they make it work, adjusting positions between kisses. And when Ray presses her down into the sheets and finally slides inside of her, it feels like somehow both too soon and not soon enough. 

Nora gasps, arching up off the bed to meet his thrusts, desperate for more and more and more. It’s heat and passion, and all three of them moving against each other in the desperate need to just be here and just be alive. 

From her position against the bed sheets it is all too easy to see a moment later, when Nate joins the three, somehow managing to be in the  _ top  _ most position despite the fact that really out of the three of them Nora is the only real dominant one here. 

Ray’s hips jolt forward, extra hard into her, the second that Nate thrusts into him. 

And all too soon Ray is doing nothing more than gasping into Nora’s mouth while she and Nate set the pace by either arching upwards her thrusting downwards.

It is not a surprise that the pressure becomes all too much all too soon, Nora knowing Ray’s tells better than anyone, presses up to kiss him, though not before whispering “Come for me, baby,” against him lips.

And a second later he does just that, with one final thrust against her. While he continues to move through the aftershocks, Nora’s own release comes, too long without it, too long without  _ them _ . Her eyes falling shut as she basks in the afterglow, hips still rocking forward as  _ finally  _ Nate finds his release as well. 

It takes a while.

Slow and sluggish in their post orgasmic haze before they all move off of each other and manage to find themselves once more. They don’t move far, none of them really to have the others out of their sight just yet, not after all they’ve been through these past few weeks.

But they’re here.

And they’re alive.

And that has to count for something. 

Eventually when the silence finally breaks, it is Nora speaking - “Both of you promise, right now, to  _ never  _ put me through that again.”


End file.
